Untitled For Now
by jaina300
Summary: What if Lily never died that Halloween night? What if she had a different destiny? What if she comes back? Set during Harry's 6th year, this is my take on Lily Potter's return to the wizarding world and how hard it can be when the PTB just love to mess wi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is familiar to you. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling. If it was mine do you really think i would be writing this?

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Today has been an odd day. Even I am still unsure as to what happened. A strange man approached me in the garden, seemingly out of thin air. He told me that I had been born for a higher purpose in life and in order to fulfill my destiny, I had to travel to a far away place. I told him to shove his craziness to where the sun don't shine. He just laughed and said that changes were coming and that I am and will be in danger. By this time I was about ready to punch this guy. I would have but I knew that he would have cried out and I didn't feel like explaining to Petunia and mum why this American man (according to his accent) was standing calmly in his Armani suit in the middle of this hot summer day talking about fate and destiny.

So anyway, this guy just sighed told me that "one day I will understand too late and the dark will be banished but with a price." He said he would be watching but unless I believed him he cannot help. What a whacko (as Americans say). Oh dear, mum is calling. Something about and OWL???

Sincerely,

Lily

* * *

In the deepest woods, on the darkest of nights, plans were being made by the wisest of the wise. In a hut be the river they gathered to deal with a most disturbing vision; a vision of the castle on the hill being burned while figures in black robes and white masks killing innocent children. A vision of an emerald-eyed boy and a flash of green light. A vision of a thing with scarlet eyes laughing at the mayhem with glee. 

They gathered together with utmost haste and decided they would send their best, the one who has been trained for years and years and with unimaginable power, to protect the boy who can prevent the darkness from winning; to train him and give back what they stole from him. With a nod and a wink each vanished with a soft pop. And in the skies above Mars glowed red.

* * *

What did you think? Should I continue this?Remember: the more review the faster the updates. /hint hint/ BTW: Does anyone know the year Lily went to Hogwarts? Or even when she was born? I would look through the books but knowing me I probably won't find it. It would be a big help. 


	2. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

'.....' thoughts

Chapter 1... So It Begins....

* * *

Punch, kick, duck, block swing around, repeat. It was seven in the morning, the hour in which everyone relaxes and sleeps. Everyone that is, but Kaila Louvre. As usual, she was up and training: practicing martial arts against an invisible opponent. With a sigh, Kaila stopped in mid kick, only to fold into a roll followed be a sweeping kick in the opposite direction. With a thump, a body fell to the floor 

"OW!" came from the body. "Will you ever lighten up!? Not everyone who goes into this room wants to wack ya, ya know? Though they probably have a freakin' death wish," said a voice tinged with a southern accent.

A tickling laugh resounded from the walls, coming from the tall raven haired woman standing above the man. She crouched down and patted his head, as one would a dog. "That's what you told me _last_ week before that Henry assassin tried to 'whack' me," said Kaila. She held out her hand which the man promptly smacked away, choosing to flip himself up instead.

"So what brings you here, Kurier? I take that this is not a social call."

Kurier brushed off his Armani knock off and studied the woman in front of him. She was thin, but the tight black training pants and sports bra outlined her muscles. Her raven hair, tied back into a braid that reached her waist, was messy from the brief workout and emerald her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. A scar ran down her left cheek, barely visible but still a painful reminder of her dangerous lifestyle (one she has kept for fifteen years). Calmly, he opened his mouth to deliver the news, knowing (even anticipating) the explosion that is sure to follow.

"The Kluger-Mann Council wants you to travel to England and help out an important balancer," he said all hints of accent gone.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Not enough to send _you_ here, anyway," replied Kaila skeptically. "What's the catch?"

Kurier took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself and reluctantly admitted, "England. In dimension 1001."

"WHAT!" The word vibrated off the sound proof walls of the training room, echoing through the Andes Mountains, 500,000 miles away. "I will not. Tell the Kluger-Mann Council they can stuff their mission into their a--"

"It's your final task. After this you can go home," interrupted Kurier, wearily. He ran a hand through is red locks, a nervous gesture for a man who is rarely nervous.

"Home?" she echoed weakly, sliding down to the floor. She rested her head in her hands, breathing heavily as a tense yelling and a flash of green light assailed her memory.

Kurier moved forward and knelt to her level. With a gentleness he showed to few, he wrapped his arms around her. "Yes. Home. Back to your old life…back to your family." Kurier knew what it was like to loose a family, but he had long ago accepted that they were dead. But to have a family and not being able to visit them because you're destined to be a Champion for the forces of light is something even he cannot fathom.

Kaila drew back, and stood defiantly. "This is the LAST mission. No more. I refuse to--"

"I know," interrupted Kurier. "They know. In fact, that's why they are sending you to 1001. This way, once your mission is complete you can stay there." He clenched her shoulders urgently, "After this, you'll be free. Free to enjoy the life that was stripped away from you because of that monster. You will be free to stay with your son, instead of watching him from a mirror and wishing that you could help."

"Will they revert me back to my old self?" she asked, fingering her long hair gently.

"If it is your wish," he said, releasing her from his grip.

She thought about it for a moment. This would be her last task. Then her debt to the Council for saving her son will be paid in full. She would be able to live again, happy with her boy. She smiled wistfully, as she thought about the little baby she left back home and nodded her head determinedly. "Very well," she said as she met Kurier's eyes, "Mission Accepted."

And with a flash of light and thunder Kaila was gone.

"Good luck, Flower Lily. May the Gods have mercy and keep you safe, if only from yourself" whispered Kurier into the silence

* * *

_AN:_

_Hope you enjoyed. The chapters are short, I know. I could make them longer but that would mean less frequent updates. I'mmakingthis upas I'm writing, though I have a general idea to what will happen. If there's anything you would like to see just include it in a review and i'll see what i can manage. _

_Big thanks to those who reviewed....you make writing worth it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. _

Btw: throughout the story italics will indicate one of several things:dialogue inflashback/dream sequence or simulaneous thoughts

"" speech

'' thoughts

* * *

Millions of light-years away, a boy woke up gasping in his small room. Groping in the darkness for his glasses, the boy fought to calm his rapid breathing. Emerald eyes, surrounded by thick black lenses focused on a white snowy owl that was screeching in her cage. 

"Hush Hedwig," said Harry as he stood up and gently brushed his fingers through her feathers. "You don't want to wake up the Dursleys again." He fingered the bruise on his arm and winced as pain assailed his nerves. 'Definitely don't want to wake up Uncle Vernon.'

After Moody's talk with his family, the Dursleys had become even worse than before. Although they fed him, it was not nearly enough as Dudley was still on his 'diet'. Mostly, his aunt and cousin ignored him, except to tell him to complete small chores. It was his Uncle that would not leave him alone. After his business suffered, it was not uncommon to find Vernon coming home drunk and like a lit fuse on dynamite, it only takes a tiny spark to make him blow.

Harry leaned back against his wall as he remembered how his Uncle towered over him and gripped his arm so fiercely that the handprint was still there. He was yelling about how Harry was ungrateful and lazy (things he heard before and paid no attention to). But then Vernon blamed him for the 'detentors incident' with Dudley last year and pointed out how whoever is close to Harry always gets hurt.

"_That why we never loved you, boy. That's why no one ever will. Because your abnormality always injures whoever is near you."_

Tears formed in Harry's eyes as his Uncle's words echoed in his mind. Once again he saw his godfather's eyes, widened in surprise, as he fell backwards into the veil. The image haunted Harry during waking hours, and manifested into dreams during the night. For this reason, black bags were visible under his deadened emerald eyes.

But tonight was different. Tonight he did not dream of Sirius. Tonight, he did not dream of Voldemort. No. Tonight was filled with flashes of a woman: tall, muscular, and always fighting the darkness. What was strange was that in the end of every battle the woman changed…morphed really…into a familiar figure. But for the life of him, Harry couldn't place her. In the figure was reaching out to him and as emerald eyes flashed, he could hear the echo of "_You will learn…"_

Snapping out of his daze, Harry looked to his window and saw an owl tapping impatiently on it. Standing up, he walked slowly to the window and silently thanked whoever was out there that Uncle Vernon didn't put bars on it this year (though he did threaten to do this and Harry's counter with the Order's threat only ended with another painful bruise, this time on his left cheek) and opened the window, allowing the impatient owl to enter his room. As he untied the letter from the owl's leg, he noted that this owl was from the Order. In fact, the letter stated that they would pick him up later that week.

'Great,' thought Harry. 'In a week I get to go back to Grimmauld Place. Yippee.'

There was no doubt that Harry Potter did not want to go back to Number 4 Grimmauld. It was just another painful reminder of what he lost that day in the ministry…just another reminder of how useful his Gryffindor bravery really was. He didn't want to, but memories assaulted his mind…

His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the veil _Sirius no _hanging from the arch. _Don't leave me. _He had reached the door then the arch._ Please I have no one else _Remus grabbed him, whispering 'it's too late Harry' _Come back you promised come back_ Sirius did not reappear…

'How could I have been so stupid? First Cedric, now Sirius. And Ron, Hermione…Ginny…Neville. Never again…never again.' And with that thought the Boy-Who-Lived, his broken body mirroring his broken spirit, cried himself to sleep.

* * *

SHE'S ALIVE! I am so sorry people... I hope that someone out there is still reading this. Well, I finally found some inspiration to continue this. I know this is short but time has been limited...but summer's almost here which means a lot more time for writing. I will definately finish this story at one point. 

Thanks to all who reviewed from before...I hope that you guys haven't forgotten me.


End file.
